Journals of Harvest Moon High: Sophomore
by Sannabunny27
Summary: Meet the Diamond girls a quartet of best friends. Jill and Popuri are on the Sports Team, Tina is on the Student Council, and Claire is perpetually bored out of her mind, but they're all very happy together! That is until two of the Diamonds get into a fight and get suspended, leaving the other two to fend for themselves.
1. Prologue

**Journals of Harvest Moon High**

**Synopsis**

Welcome to HMH! Here every student is required to keep a journal of their experiences. From Freshmen to Seniors everyone has a story to tell.

**Prologue:**

The Opening Ceremony took place a week before school officially started. Students, staff, and parents filled the theater for the Principal's speech. The principal stood in under a spotlight, his three vice principals were behind him. Principal King began his speech.

**Meet the Sophomores!**

_**.Meet the Diamond Girls**_

A group of girls sat around a tree on the sport's field. The Principal's speech rung throughout campus. The brunette with pigtails, known as Tina, opened a bag of gummy bears. She took a handful before passing the bag to a girl with the long blonde hair. Tina shoved the gummy bears in her mouth then began speaking. "Do you guys think Gillie-bear is cute?"

The long haired blonde, Claire, took a handful of gummy bears then poured some in her mouth before passing the bag to the brunette with the ponytail. Claire sighed, but said nothing.

The brunette with the ponytail, Jill, poured gummy bears into her mouth before passing the bag to the pink haired girl. "Cute?" Jill said, "Why are you even asking me that? I've sworn off of blondish haired boys, remember?"

The pink haired girl, Popuri, made a face at the gummy bears then passed the bag to Tina. "Jill," Popuri said, "don't talk with you're mouth full, you pig!" Jill stuck out her tongue, Popuri hit her on the arm.

Tina poured the rest of the gummy bears in her mouth before popping open a bag of mini powdered donuts. Tina took a few donuts before passing the bag to Claire. "Mr. Hamilton asked me to find Gillie a girlfriend!"

"What a nosy little man," Claire said. She hated it when people interfered with her relationships. Claire poured donuts into her lap before handing the bag to Jill.

"Mayor Hammy really asked you to help Gill find a girlfriend?" Jill said, smacking on donuts. Jill handed the donuts to Popuri. Popuri held the bag between her index finger and her thumb and tossed it to Tina.

"Yup," Tina said, "Mr. Hamilton said, 'Oh, Tina, I wish Gill had a girlfriend as special as you, hint-hint.' Then I said, 'I know tons of special girls! I'll find one for Gillie!' He was speechless!" Tina emptied the bag of donuts onto her lap and opened a cake. She took a fork full of chocolate lava then handed the cake to Claire.

"Somehow," Claire said, "I don't think that's what Mr. Hamilton meant." Claire took a bite out of the cake, then handed to Jill.

"Yea," Jill said, taking a chunk out of the cake, "I'm pretty sure he meant that in a _different _way." She took a bite out of her chunk. She handed Popuri the cake, "Here you go, Poppi!"

Popuri made a face, then shoved the cake into Tina's lap. "Eeeeew, Jill close your mouth! Claire stop smacking! Tina, how can you even eat this much junk? Just looking at this sugary mess makes me feel like I've gained twenty pounds!" Popuri jumped up, "My diet is in jeopardy! I'm going for a run!"

Jill laughed and took out her ponytail before jumping up to run after her pink haired friend, her back pack in one hand a bag of chips in the other.

_**.Meet Molly**_

The girl with red brown hair walked towards an open classroom door. She took a deep breath before peeking into the room. He was sitting at his desk, dusting off some trinket from his latest expedition. Molly smiled and put a foot into the doorway when the breath was knocked out of her by a tall skinny girl tackling her. The two girls slid down the hallway. The tall girl with short brown hair slammed the red haired girl into her chest. "Molly!" She said, "You got so pretty! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Angie," Molly said, "you're still flat as a board. I can feel your ribs."

'Angie' frowned and dropped the girl. "You dare speak to your Overlord in such a manner?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "I just think you should have boobs, or at least some kind of padding in your chest area, before you attempt to smother;"

"Silence," she said. "You shall face punishment!" 'Angie' grabbed Molly and dragged her down the hallway.

_**Keke: So, here is the second storyline of our Journals of Harvest Moon High series. Hopefully we'll be posting the other two soon.**_

_**Sanna: We don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.**_

_**Keke: Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Sanna: If you liked this then please check out the other parts of the Harvest Moon High series!**_

_**Both: We hope to see you again!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Claire

Monday Spring 10, XXXX

Sophomore

Claire Sapphire

_-Nothing interesting happened today.-_

As Mark pulled into the school parking lot, Claire glared at the school building hoping it would explode. Over the Winter, Mark had finally gotten enough sleep that the bags under his eyes had disappeared, but now school was back in and all the stress mixed with all Mark's jobs would bring those bags back. "I hate this place," Claire said. Mark laughed, but even his laugh sounded worn out and tired. No teenager should be so worn out all the time. The parking lot was filling up, almost all the good spots were taken. Claire found a spot close to the school and pointed it out. Mark drove up to the open spot and just as he was about to pull in when some idiot on a motorcycle pulled into the spot. Claire examined the motorcycle, some idiots on a motorcycle, there were three of them. The driver was wearing a leather jacket with Queen Angela written on the back, the girl behind her wore a puffy pink dress, and the tall boy on the back was wearing an apron over his clothes. Idiots, didn't they know the dangers of over piling on a bike, at least they were all wearing helmets. Claire reached over Mark and pressed down the horn. "Hey, Moron!" Claire said. "Didn't you see us pulling up?" Mark nudged Claire.

"Claire," Mark said, "please don't." The driver got off the motorcycle. She walked up to the car, the heels of her combat boots clicking like a gun ready to be fired, and she removed her helmet. She glared with fire in her eyes, Claire returned the glare with ice.

"Excuse me?" The biker said, "Is there a problem here, Blondie?"

Mark shook his head. "Nope," he said, "there's no problem. None whatsoever, right Claire?"

"Yea," Claire said, "I have a problem. I want you to move your hunk of junk bike out of the way. My brother and I found this spot first." The biker laughed and flipped back her hair. Claire held her glare, she wasn't going to back down. "What's so funny?"

The biker leaned in so that she and Claire were face to face. "Sorry, toots, it's not my fault that your brother is too slow." She put her hand under Claire's chin. "Now why don't you go park your hunk of junk somewhere else?" Claire gritted her teeth then slammed the car door open knocking the biker back. Claire jumped out the car and stood above the biker, the biker glared at Claire.

"Move your bike," Claire said. The biker stood up and walked over to her bike. She handed her helmet to the small girl in the puffy dress and walked back over to Claire. The small girl held the helmet to her chest and looked up at the tall boy.

"Uh-Oh," the girl with the puffy dress said, "She made Angie mad!"

Claire and the biker were now face to face. The biker was taller then Claire, so Claire had to look up at her. "Are you looking for a fight, Blondie?"

"I just want you to move your stupid bike," Claire said.

"Make me," the biker said. Claire backed away from the biker and opened the car door. The biker crossed her arms and smirked.

Claire leaned into the car. "Now remember, Mark," Claire said. "Everything I do is because I love you." Claire pulled out of the car. Mark grabbed for her, but his seat belt stopped him from reaching her before she was dashing toward the bike. "Junk," Claire said as she kicked the bike over. The only sound at that moment was the bike hitting the ground. The biker bit her lip and balled up her fists.

"That's right, Angie,"the girl with the puffy pink dress said, "take deep, slow breathes."

The biker nodded and took a deep breath before running towards Claire. "I'm going to kill you!" She leaped into the air, but was stopped before she ever made contact. The tall boy held her up as she kicked and squirmed. "Chase! Put me down or I swear I'll slaughter you!" Claire stuck out her tongue, Mark grabbed Claire and dragged her back to the car.

"Claire,"Mark said, "what part of 'Please, don't' don't you comprehend? Is it the 'please' or the 'don't'? Never mind, it's obviously the 'don't'." Claire crossed her arms. Mark sighed. "Just do not get into any fights this year, Claire."

"No promises," Claire said. Claire's pocket buzzed, she looked at the screen of her phone:

**Jill: Hey, where are you and Mark? We saved you a great spot!**

"Well, what do ya' know?" Claire said. "Yo, Angie, keep the spot!" Claire walked back over to the car door and got in. "Have a nice day." Mark ran to the driver side door and climbed in.

"Claire;"

"Just drive, Mark, Jill said they saved us a spot." Claire said, grinning at her brother.

Mark shook his head and started driving. "Which way?" Claire looked back down at her phone:

**Jill: We'll be waiting towards the front, where Kai usually parks.**

**Claire: Thanks we'll be there soon.**

"The usual spot," Claire said. "I guess they carpooled today." Mark nodded and drove to 'the usual spot'.

When they got there Jill and Tina hugged Claire before she was even out of the car. "Hey," Claire said, "Can I exit the car before I get smothered?"

Jill shook her head and tightened her grip on Claire. "Nope," Jill said, "you get no choice on the location of your smothering."

Claire hid her smile then looked around, someone was missing. "Where's Poppi?"

Tina released Claire and began bouncing up and down. "I know! I know!" Tina's pigtails flopped as she bounced. "Poppi was like, 'I put on too much weight over the winter!' Then Jill was like, 'But Poppi, you look great!' Then Poppi was like, 'No, I don't you sick liar!' Then Poppi went to go exercise." Tina said, making voices and doing motions as she spoke. "Then I was like, 'I want ice cream!' So I went and got ice cream, then I thought, 'Hey, Claire probably wants a snack!' So, I brought you some cookies!" Tina dropped the cookies onto to Claire's lap. "Here!" Tina said.

"So another diet, huh?" Claire said, popping the bag of cookies open. Jill sighed, then nodded.

The three girls hung out in Mark's car until the bell rang then headed for class. On the way to class they ran into Grey. Grey grinned at the girls as he approached them. Jill and Tina smiled and waved, Claire crossed her arms. "Hi, Grey," Jill said.

"Hi," Grey said, "How was everyone's break?"

Tina started bouncing. "Well first Jill was like, 'I'm going to Circus Camp!' and I was sad, but then Gillie-bear was like;" Jill covered Tina's mouth, Tina continued talk, but her words were muffled.

Grey grinned at Claire. "How was your break?" Grey said.

Claire flipped her hair. "Fine," Claire said.

"I made you a gift while I was at Art Camp," Grey said. Grey placed a jewelry box in Claire's hands. Claire looked down at the box and swallowed, it was going to be beautiful. Claire took a deep breath and opened the box. The silver ring had an intricate design around pink diamond. Claire picked up the small ring and examined the band, her name was carved inside the band. Claire felt her palms getting sweaty.

"I . . ." Claire said, "I don't hate it."

"She loves it," Jill said. Claire glared at Jill, Jill smiled back.

"I have to go," Grey said. Jill and Tina waved as Grey ran off. Claire slid the ring on her finger, examined it, and smiled. Claire blushed when she noticed Jill's sly grin.

"I'm just wearing it so his feelings don't get hurt," Claire said.

"Okay," Jill said. Jill took her hand off Tina's mouth.

"And then everything exploded!" Tina said. Her friends both looked at her.

"Wait," Claire said.

"What?" Jill said.

_-Nothing interesting at all._

_ Claire Sapphire-_

_**Keke: Thank you for reading!**_

_**Sanna: We're still behind because we need to start the Senior prologue, but we're about to start writing it now.**_

_**Keke: If we finish on time the Seniors should be up by the end of the week.**_

_**Sanna: We hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did then please check out the other years too!**_

_**Both: Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Molly

Tuesday Spring 11, XXXX

Sophomore

Molly Goldenrod

_Quote of the day: "The ideal man bears the accidents of life with dignity and grace, making the best of circumstances."_

_Aristotle_

_It's always nice to spend time with Luke, he's a nice change of pace compared to the usual group. When I ran into Luke this morning, he was heading for Fashion Club to see Selena (surprise, surprise . . .) I tagged along I actually miss Luke's friends, most likely because they've never tied me to a chair and threatened to cut me with a spatula, but I digress. We ran into Bo on the way, guess who was skipping club? If you answered Luke, then you are correct! I would've lectured him about it if I weren't doing the exact same thing. Seriously though, Woody had a cow when we dashed down the hall, dragging Bo along, laughing. I miss Wood Shop and, according to Luke and Bo, Wood Shop misses me too. Maybe I can alternate between wood shop and cooking club . . . Nope, her highness wouldn't like that at all, besides being covered in saw dust isn't the best way to impress potential love interests-after all Bird houses aren't exactly delicious treats._

_We finally found Selena . . . _

_As many wise old souls have said, "If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." . . . _

_She makes me physically ill. "Running in the hall, Luke?" She said in her flirty voice. You should have seen the way that idiot was grinning at her!_

_I don't even remember what they were talking about after Luke was all, "You caught me." Ugh! She leaned in close to him and jabbed him in the chest, but it was really just an excuse to touch him. She traced every single button on his shirt and Luke is no better. He played with her hair the whole time, winding and unwinding the hair around his finger. She rolled her eyes to hide her smile, he began the play with the collar of her shirt, they leaned in closer and a blue blur slammed into Luke, knocking him down the stairs. The blue blur was a small girl, who seemed very lost. I would have been the first one down the stairs, but Selena pushed me out of the way so she got there first. Luke's voice was so soft and gentle when he spoke to the blur, I forgot he even had that tone. The blur darted up the stairs and she was gone! I figured it was time for me to leave too. Maybe I could catch that girl and then it'd be back tho the Cooking Club for me, at least I wouldn't have to watch Selena and Luke flirting! . . . Those two flirting bothers me much more that it should. _

_I ended up sticking around because Luke injured his arm during the fall and he wouldn't let me leave him. He's such a baby! But spending the day with him, even at the hospital was fun._

_Until tomorrow, _

_ ~Molly Goldenrod_

_Just realized I have to deal with Angela tomorrow. That should be fun. (No not really.)_

_**Sanna: Thank you for reading!**_

_**Keke: We hope you enjoyed, next is Jill!**_

_**Both: We hope to see you again.**_


End file.
